


Pac Man Homecoming

by pasghettibetti



Category: Pac-Man (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasghettibetti/pseuds/pasghettibetti
Summary: A long time Nintendo hero, the story behind Pac Man may be a little darker than many people know. But now, things are about to change big time for this yellow ball the real question is if Pac can adjust to the world that awaits him.





	Pac Man Homecoming

“BUDA BUDA BWA BWA BUDA BUDA BWA BWA BOOAH BOOAH BOOAH BEH”

The neon lights flickered to life in the cell, the familiar “buzz buzz” lighting the dismal cell with a hopeless blue light all too familiar to the yellow round hero.

“Another day in hell” he thought to himself, trapped here since 1980. Most people thought Pac Man liked running around this little maze of his, that he did it by choice, but they had no idea how harsh the truth was. He was a prisoner in this cruel underground game, sold into captivity by some unknown entity. Ever since he has been forced to play for the entertainment of others psychopaths while his captors profited from his misery. Rubbing the cuts on his arms only reminded him of his fate.

Reaching under his pillow he felt his last picture of Mrs. Pac Man that the guards hadn’t found and burned yet. He wondered if he would ever get to see her again. He hoped she was safe.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK the bars of the jail cell rattled as Blinky, one of his main tormentors, came to wake pac.

“Wake up Pac Man!” He yelled

“Fuck off Blinky” Pac said calmly, rolling over. He knew he would be punished but at this rate it didn’t even matter any more. He heard a rattle the keys, Blinky unlocking the cage and coming in.

“What was that Pac” he said sternly.

Pac Man stood up, looking at him cooly. “I told you to fuck the fuck off Blinky did I stutter”

Raising his baton, Blinky slapped Pac across the face and he crashed on to the floor without a sound. Pac was obviously used to this. He could feel a bruise welling up, adding a new one to his already vast collection from the previous day in the maze. Nothing new here.

“Maybe that will change your attitude Pac. Youre lucky youre the crowd favorite, otherwise you would be long gone” Blinky paused to spit on Pac, who still hadn’t bothered to get up yet. “Lets hope you put on a good show in the maze today, Id hate for something bad to befall your little girl” he said, reaching under pacs pillow and grabbing the picture of Mrs. Pac Man.

“Give that back!” Pac yelled, but Blinky reared back and slammed him again with the baton. This time Pac had to hold back some tears.

“Only if you earn it, now get up you fucking pig” Blinky laughed.

Meandering out of his cell, Pac saw Inky, Pinky, and Clyde walking in to the maze. Taking his spot near the bottom, Pac Man let out a sigh as the ceiling above him opened. The light slowly flooded in, revealing a large crowd both cheering and booing him. He saw people exchanging bets on who would win – would pac get all the pellets or would he be stopped by the ghosts? Either way for Pac, he knew a beating was waiting at the end of the day.

The big screen was counting down, the crowd counting with it. Stretching his legs, he prepared to give the crowd the entertainment they wanted, resenting himself for having to play along with this twisted crowd.

“THREE!” The crowd screamed. What did Pac do to deserve this? He was sad

“TWO!” They echoed. What kind of god would let Pac live through this kind of torment? He got angry

“ONE!” They bellowed. How long? How much longer must I suffer? He felt no hope

“GOOOOO!” The crowd went wild, and Pac had no choice but to take off into the stretches of neon blue and pellets that lay ahead of him.


End file.
